Hidden Blood
by shadow-binder
Summary: what if sakuras inner was more than just a voice in her head? what if sakura had a kekkai genkai that had been lost through time but now resurfaced? WILL BE REWRITTEN SOMETIME SOON
1. prologue

_Hidden blood; _PROLOGUE

Bloodlines have mysterious beginnings.

What may have originally been an oft-used jutsu by medics to see the broken bones of a patient can become a powerful doujutsu, capable of seeing _anything _up to a mile and a half away. The bloodline that this tale is about, as is with many others, was not a bloodline to begin with. A samurai clan called the Haoko had a deadly rivalry with a ninja clan called the Yaman. They despised the Yaman for their bloody interrogation techniques, going so far as to call them the Yaman Aku, or 'bloody' Yaman. The Yaman, in their own turn, despised the Haoko for their staunch refusal to share _their_ interrogation techniques and the constant reviling they went through. A bloody battle between the two resulted in the near-extinction of the Haoko and a broken Yaman Aku clan.

The Yaman Aku rejoiced in destroying their enemies, but unknown to them, one mother and her child survived the battle, hidden away by a man who did not want to lose his daughter and granddaughter to the 'savages'. Their line has survived, twisting and hidden, sometimes lost, but still surviving. The trait for resistance to interrogation has become a matrilineal genetic trait, which in turn has grown stronger as the name of the Haoko has grown weaker. The line has lain hidden in men for forty years, and it is only recently that it has resurfaced in a female of the Haoko clan. But of course now, that clan is dead, the samurai history gone and forgotten. Now this gene belongs to a _ninja_, a once-sworn enemy. This ninja is not even part of a clan, just a first-generation kunoichi with pink hair…

One Haruno Sakura, newly appointed genin of team seven.

**Author's Notes:**

This is a challenge that I found here: thisgirlreads, it is called hidden blood, which is what I will be calling this story from now on…

There is a few people who has said that they wanted to write something to this story… I have checked their pages but found that non of them had actually posted anything that looked like it…  
Anyways, I hope that you will like the story…


	2. when something is wrong

_Hidden blood; _WHEN SOMETHING IS WRONG

Sakura had never thought much of her inner. She just accepted that she was there and that she really couldn't do all that much to what happened to her.

Well, that was what she thought before her inner began to take over her body once in a while.

She went and yelled things that Sakura would normally never say, things that made the outer blush and the inner cackle evilly.

Well, it had been when they were in the mission with Tazuna.

They were doing the tree-climbing exercise. Sakura had gotten it at the first try and she was proud of herself, her inner was boasting.

Naruto praised her while Kakashi just spared her a glance then proceeded to pick on the two boys.

_Her_ Sasuke-kun had just scoffed and looked away.

Like a spoiled child.

"Oy, Uchiha your face is gonna stay like that if you don´t watch out!" her inner had yelled. Outer Sakuras eyes had widened and she had clapped her hands in front of her mouth.

Sasukes head had snapped towards her so quickly that she was sure that he had gotten a whiplash. Naruto was staring, wide eyed and open mouthed, at her – He was, for once in his life, completely speechless. Kakashi just looked bored, but when didn't he look bored?

Then Sasuke had glared daggers at her and proceeded to run up the tree again, he didn´t get far and ended up crushing the bark of the tree again.

It took Naruto a little longer to begin. He tried to run up the tree and actually got a few steps before he fell and landed flat on his back… Again.

That had been the first time for Sakura to suspect that her inner had been more than just a personality that she had created when she was little.

But she stopped thinking about her almost instantly, what if _her_ Sasuke-kun thought that she was insane and wouldn't want her.

So she eventually forgot that her inner had taken over.

But Kakashi didn't forget, he kept it in the back of his head. He wanted to find out more about this little spat that Sakura had.

Yes, Sakura forgot about her inner but she knew that something was wrong with her.

Something really bad.

She didn't know that this could cause war between two families as it had done so many years ago…

_(hiddenblood-hiddenblood-hiddenblood-hiddenblood)_

**Author's**** notes:**

So how was that for a first chapter?

I know that it was short and I will just tell that most of the chapters might end up really short.

So press the nice little review button and tell me what you think… please…


	3. when the first attack to the mind happen

_Hidden blood; _WHEN THE FIRST ATTACK TO THE MIND HAPPENS

It was in the written exam.

Sakuras inner wouldn't shut up.

She kept on yelling at Sakura. She wanted her outer to go and beat Ino up.

Her inner had this little idea that Ino would try to get into her head.

Outer Sakura didn't really believe her.

Then, when Sakura had answered all of the questions, it happened. The one thing that Sakuras inner did not want to happen.

Ino got into her head.

Of course Sakuras inner was mad.

So she went for Ino, found her and made it so Ino couldn't see her. She pushed Ino out in the most brutal way that she knew and took over.

The Inner was the Outer and the Outer was the Inner.

The old inner looked around curiously while the old outer screamed at her to let her out.

The old inner memorised every friend and every enemy.

Ino was marked as a enemy.

The old outer tried to tell the old inner that Ino was a friend, but the old inner would not listen and kept her on the enemy list.

It was only later that the outer Sakura would suspect her inner of knowing more that she had let on.

But in this moment, she just thought that her inner was toying with her and just wanted Ino to go away for some sort of personal reason.

When inner had memorised everyone, she let outer have the body back.

Inner went back to the darkest areas of Sakuras mind while outer was just happy to have her body back.

It was here that Sakura began to understand that her inner was not to be trusted easily, that she should keep a tighter leash on her.

So she did.

But it would not work for long.

_(hiddenblood-hiddenblood-hiddenblood-hiddenblood)_

Here was another short chapter…

Hope it was okay…


	4. when in the forest of death

_Hidden blood; _When in the forest of death

They had been in the forest of death for a couple of hours maybe. Nothing had happened so far and they – for that same reason – were still missing a scroll.

Then a blast of wind came and pushed them off their feet and away from each other. Sakura flew through the forest and distinctively thought of the fact that she was probably the one who would get the farthest away from her team.

She was, after all, the lightest person on the team.

Then she saw that she was flying towards a tree, she didn't have time to react…

It was just there and BANG, Sakura had hit it and was now falling down. She landed hard on the ground – after having scraped her body on most of the branches on her way down.

She could feel something in her arm crack and thought that she probably would have trouble moving that arm right for some time. She stood and tried to move her damaged right arm, no success there. The only result had been excruciating pain.

She cradled her arm and wondered what to do.

She surmised that it probably would be a good idea to try to find her team – never once did she think of her broken arm.

She took off through the trees again, it hit her then…

She had no idea, what so ever, as to where her two teammates had gone or how far.

_´Want me to help finding them?´_ her inner asked, Sakura narrowed her eyes and wondered if it would be a good idea at all to let her take over. She knew that her inner would want to wreak havoc if she did let her out.

_´Come on. I promise to let you have your body back when I find them.´_ her inner continued, but Sakura could hear the lie in her voice and just knew that if she would let her out, she would probably go and try to kill something or someone.

She could just feel that Sasuke and Ino would be two of them.

So she kept a tight reign on her inner and went to find her two teammates on her own.

It, surprisingly, didn't take her that long to find Sasuke. He was fighting and rather loudly too, Naruto was pinned to a tree by his shirt. Sasuke suddenly froze and just stared at the man in front of him.

_´Move it stupid girl. Help him if you love him that much.´_ her inner screamed and shook a fist at her outer. But it did set Sakura moving. She flew to Sasukes help but was just seconds too late. The one he had been fighting had bitten him and was now retreating.

"What did you do?" Sakura asked the man angrily, he turned halfway to look at her. Something flashed through his eyes. Something like recognition, she didn't understand his gaze. He looked interested in something and then he began to advance on her.

She stared at him wide eyed.

He attacked and she defended.

It went on like that for a while, the snakelike man attacking and Sakura defending. The snake man decided that he had, had enough of this little game of cat and mouse. So he pinned her to a tree and looked curiously at her.

Sakura stared up at him and was unaware of the changed that had been in her eyes. Her inner had, had control of her body for two seconds and had proceeded to give the snake a warning.

The snake looked amused, he leaned towards her. And placed his mouth right next to her ear.

"I know what you are." He whispered eerily. Sakura flinched away from him and tried to free her arms.

"Do you know anything of your clan girl?" the snake asked in a whisper.

"What?" Sakura stuttered and looked in front of her, her struggling had stopped as soon as he had begun talking again.

"Kukukuku. So you don´t I see. Well then I won't destroy your little surprise." He said and nipped her neck with his sharp teeth, Sakura shuddered and tried to get away from him.

_´Let me at him´_ her inner screamed and pushed on her mental barriers.

_´I will kill him´_ her inner continued and pushed even harder. Sakura tried to make her bounds even stronger and succeeded, just as the snake nipped her again and slithered in her ear that he would destroy everyone she had ever cared for and that her would take her precious Sasuke-kun and use him for his won gain.

He didn't say what that gain would be. Suddenly, her inner pushed even harder and she got partly out.

She got enough control to push the man of her, he laughed without humor and leered at her.

"Maybe I will take you too." He slithered and disappeared in the shadows. Sakura sunk to the ground and forced her inner back, it took time and energy for her to do so.

_(hiddenblood-hiddenblood-hiddenblood-hiddenblood)_

She had gotten them to a tree were the roots were sticking out in the air. She had lied both of them under the roots. Sasuke had a small fever, so she had put a cold cloth on his forehead to, hopefully, cool him down a little.

She had a few traps set, but she knew that they weren't all that good and that even a rookie would be able to find them, her inner kept on saying that she should go back to cover them better but Sakura didn't listen and continued to sit by her teammates.

She heard a rustle in a bush and she turned slowly, kunai in hand, just to see a little animal dart out of that same bush. It was heading straight for one of her traps so she tossed the kunai in her hand just in front of it, it stopped and darted the other way.

Away from her, the trap and the fight that would happen there soon.

Sakura had just begun to relax when they popped out of the bushes, the sound people. Sakura immediately tensed. One of them went up to her trap and pointed out how bad it was. Sakura – without thinking – moved her right arm down to grasp a weapon but gasped as the pain flowed through her.

She had completely forgotten it, even though it had been throbbing painfully this whole time.

She fought the sound people, even with her damaged arm. It was when she thought that she was really gonna die that Lee had popped up, the little animal from before on his shoulder.

He proceeded to fight the sound people.

_´Let me out so that I can hurt them´_ inner Sakura yelled and began to push her barriers again, Sakura sunk to the ground and clutched her head.

_´I won't kill any other then them´_ inner tried, Sakura heard Lee give a painful yell and a thump, indicating that someone had fallen.

_´Come on stupid little girl. Do you want your friend to die?´_ inner screeched, outer Sakura froze and then she let go of her barriers.

Her inner took over.

"**This is gonna be fun!"** her inner now outer said gleefully. The once outer Sakura berated herself for letting her insane half get control of her body.

"**Who want to get hurt first?"** inner asked and smirked at the three people, none of them moved but stared oddly at her, then all of them moved.

"**Three against one seems kind of unfair." **Inner whined. Then she moved too, she went for the girl first. She appeared right in front of her and knocked her out, the now inner Sakura was pleading with the now outer to not kill anyone but just knock them out and maybe hurt them a little.

"**It seems that I will have to spare your lives." **The old inner said sadly and went for one of the boys, she appeared behind him and poked him in the back of his head, he whirled around and glared at her.

"**Naw, don´t glare at me." **She whined playfully and moved again, she brought a fist right at the guys jaw, sending him back and into a tree, he passed out and probably had a broken jaw.

Then she went to look for the last one.

"**Come out come out wherever you are." **She sang and went around the clearing. A blast of wind and sound came at her, she moved out of the way and hurried towards the place where it had come from. She found her attacked.

He was smirking and she could practically feel him powering up for a new attack.

Then he fired.

"**Oopsie."** Sakura said gleefully as she, once again, moved out of the way. Then she disappeared from sight and behind the guy.

"**Behind you."** She whispered and knocked him out.

She found their scroll and laid it down next to the other scroll that they had. Then she let the other Sakura take over.

_´See, I was good wasn't I?´ _Inner asked cutely. Outer Sakura didn't answer but stared at what she had done and made a promise to herself of never letting her inner out again.

She didn't know that she would be forced to break that promise.

It would happen sooner that she would like.

_(hiddenblood-hiddenblood-hiddenblood-hiddenblood)_

**Author's note:**

Yay go me… This is the longest chapter in the story so far…

I was so tempted to place some comments in it but I refrained… From now on, as to not confuse you readers, I will call outer Sakura for Sakura and inner Sakura for Saku… Cause I confused myself when I had to explain the shift in them…

Hope the chapter was to your liking…

Review please…


	5. when fighting a rival

_Hidden blood; _When fighting a rival

They had gotten out of the forest of death, Sakura was unusually quiet, Sasuke was scowling even more than he was before and Naruto was just Naruto.

Sakura was watching Sasuke fight, hoping that he would win and that he wouldn't get hurt. When he won, Sakura only felt a small spark of happiness. She had thought that she would be really happy for him but she really wasn't.

And on the inside, Saku was raging on and on about how that boy should have lost or died.

Then Naruto had a fight.

He was fighting against Kiba and Sakura was hoping that Naruto would win.

Naruto won and Sakura was really happy. The happiness that she had thought to be flowing through her after Sasukes fight was flowing through her now and she was confused.

Saku was screaming and doing cartwheels.

Then it was Sakuras turn to fight. She was fighting her former best friend Yamanaka Ino.

She was nervous and angry that she had to fight the girl.

They jumped down and faced each other, both of them were nervous.

Then the fight began. They fought but none of them gave all they had. Sakura could faintly hear Tenten telling that they were using kids gloves and she heard the other people up there being confused.

She got wrestled put of her thoughts when she felt Ino slap her.

_´Let me out… I'll kill her.´ _Saku screamed and tried to break free of the hold that Sakura had on her. Sakuras eyes widened and she looked desperately at Ino.

"What is wrong with you?" Ino asked angrily and glared at the girl who was still looking desperate. Sakura gritted her teeth and moved her hands upwards to untie her headband so that she could place in on her forehead, as she did so, Ino gasped with recognition.

Both of them took this serious now, none of the holding back, this was an all out war.

At least it was.

The "all out war" ended when Ino got into Sakuras head just to meet her inner.

Ino was just looking at the massive Sakura in front of her, slight fear was shown on her face.

"Get out of my head right now." Saku growled and began to squeeze Ino.

It didn't take long for Ino to get out of Sakuras head, but in doing so, she got the inner pulled with her.

It was when Ino had finally managed to rise that she noticed something different in Sakura, she backed away as she felt something malicious coming from Sakura. Ino was afraid.

For the first time in her life, she was afraid of Sakura.

"**Haah, so you got me with you huh?" **Saku mumbled and glared at Ino through the wield of hair that she had, she saw the girl backing away from her and a sick smile twisted on her pretty lips.

"W-who are you?" Ino asked and backed even further away.

"**I am your worst nightmare."** Saku said gleefully as she skipped towards the terrified Ino.

Then Saku was behind her, she pushed a pressure point in Inos neck which made the other girl pass out. Saku let her fall on the ground, not even attempting to catch her.

"**That is what you get for being a bitch." **Saku muttered and let the screaming, punching and kicking Sakura have her body back.

When Sakura got the control back, she wished that she hadn't. she didn't want to see her former best friend lying there in front of her, defeated and woulnerable.

"why does this happen to me?" Sakura whispered and backed away from the other girl.

Sakura turned and walked to her remaining teammate.

Sakura had decided that she would get answers.

Not matter what.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Even if she had to kill.

_(hiddenblood-hiddenblood-hiddenblood-hiddenblood)_

**Author's**** note:**

Wee, next chap's up…

Hope it was okay…


	6. History of the Yaman Aku and the Haoko

_Hidden blood: _History

Her match against Ino had been two days ago. They had found out who they were going to fight in the finals, Sakura was against the sand kunoichi, Temari. Saku was looking forward to it and was already trying to get Sakura to let her out when they were fighting.

Sakura had asked her mother and father if they had any books of the families history but both of them had said no and looked surprised at her for asking, she had, after all, never asked before.

_´Go to the Yamanakas library, you might find something there.´_ Saku grumbled, Sakura were surprised that Saku would actually help her and not just plead with her to be let out. But Sakura did as her inner told her to and found herself in front of the Yamanaka library.

She knew that she weren't allowed in there so she was trying to figure out how to get in. she looked intently at the building, trying to figure out if it had a point where she could get in.

She sighed dejectedly and turned around to walk home.

_´Sneak in when they have gone to bed.´_ Saku muttered, Sakuras eyes grew wide, she couldn't do that, she would be considered a thief and people would begin to hate her… She just couldn't do that.

_´You can too. When that pig can invade your mind, you can invade her library.´_ Saku grumbled angrily and sent a jolt of pain through Sakuras head, making Sakura stumble and almost fall. She could hear people around her snicker at her clumsiness and felt her inner curse up a storm.

Sakura got home to see her parents bicker about something. It sounded vaguely about her being a ninja, her mother didn't want her to be one, she knew that since she had voiced that on several occasions. Her father wanted her to be stronger, they were probably bickering about getting her a teacher for the next part of the exam. Her mother wanted her out of it while her father wanted her to get as high up in the ranks as possible.

Sakura sighed and ignored her inner who was throwing things and cursing her mother for not wanting her to do the things that she liked and she was, at the same time, cursing her father for not believing in the abilities that she had.

She decided then that she would sneak into the Yamanaka library, just to prove to her father that she could actually be a good ninja and to prove to her mother that she did not need to worry. But most of all she did it to figure out what her inner was.

She went to eat with her parents, being the nice, sweet and _week_ girl that she was in their eyes. She could see both of them sending glares at each other throughout the whole meal and it annoyed her to no end that they would try to decide her future.

She wanted her own choice.

She liked her fathers way of thinking but not the way he expressed it, as if she was week and a disgrace to him. She could say that she almost hated him for it.

Her mother… She just simply hated the fat that Sakura liked to be a ninja, that Sakura almost always agreed to what her father said. She wanted her daughter out of danger and in the home where she could keep an eye out for her. And even though Sakura knew that her mother did it for her and only wanted her the best, she still almost hated her too.

So she had decided that she, just this one time, wouldn't do what they thought was good for her but what she thought was good for her.

And that was breaking into the Yamanaka library to figure out what her families past were. She hated to be in the dark, she hated not knowing.

All that resulted in her standing in front of the Yamanaka library in the middle of the night. She knew that no one was in there. Ino had told her that no one was in the library at night. Why should they be in there? No one would want to break into a library.

But this was now proven wrong for one Haruno Sakura was breaking in.

She went for a window and found it easy to open, no traps or anything, she walked into the building silently and wondered if this had been such a good idea after all.

_´Stop being such a wuss.´_ Saku had said angrily. Sakura had pulled herself together and began to march through the building. She noticed that it didn't have any traps and that alone surprised her.

She figured that the family had become over confident and didn't think that anyone would be _stupid_ enough to enter a library owned by ninjas. How wrong they were.

Sakura poked around until she found a book that caught her interest. It was called "The Bloody Battle Between the Yaman and the Haoko". Why it caught her interest, however, she did not know.

She opened and saw that many of the pages had been pulled out or were too old to read. Only the first page were good enough to read.

On it was the words:

"_Bloodlines have mysterious beginnings._

_What may have originally been an oft-used jutsu by medics to see the broken bones of a patient can become a powerful doujutsu, capable of seeing __anything __up to a mile and a half away. The bloodline that this tale is about, was not a bloodline to begin with. _

_A samurai clan called the Haoko had a deadly rivalry with a ninja clan called the Yaman. They despised the Yaman for their bloody interrogation techniques, going so far as to call them the Yaman Aku, or 'bloody' Yaman. The Yaman, in their own turn, despised the Haoko for their staunch refusal to share __their__ interrogation techniques and the constant reviling they went through. _

_A bloody battle between the two resulted in the near-extinction of the Haoko and a broken Yaman Aku clan._

_The Yaman Aku rejoiced in destroying their enemies, but unknown to them, one mother and her child survived the battle, hidden away by a man who did not want to lose his daughter and granddaughter to the 'savages'. Their line has survived, twisting and hidden, sometimes lost, but still surviving. _

_The trait for resistance to interrogation has become a matrilineal genetic trait, which in turn has grown stronger as the name of the Haoko has grown weaker. The line has lain hidden in men for forty years, and it is only recently that it has resurfaced in a female of the Haoko clan. But of course now, that clan is dead, the samurai history gone and forgotten. Now this gene belongs to a __ninja__, a once-sworn enemy. This ninja is not even part of a clan, just a first-generation kunoichi with pink hair…"_

And that was where the text ended, as if someone didn't want the younger generation to know more about the events that had happened back then.

She tried to figure out who the Yaman Aku had been and subtly noticed that, if one should push the two words together, it would create the name of the mind-invaders, as Saku had dubbed them. In other words it was the Yamanaka clan, the only difference being the last letter, U and A.

She, at the same time, noticed that the Haoko sounded like Haruno. But she could not be sure. So she tried to go through some of the pages still left in the once thick book.

She found something wery interesting. It was this:

"_Through time, the clan once known as the Haoko had become the clan know as Haruno._

_They were know for their cheerful characters but the shadows that always seemed to hang behind them. _

_Those shadows were known to the one great Yaman Aku clan, the clan who had become the Yamanaka clan, as the…"_

And then the text ended again.

Sakura sighed but now knew that her family were part of something great and that she had something dark in her. She knew that, deep down, her and Ino would always be enemies.

No matter what she did.

_(hiddenblood-hiddenblood-hiddenblood-hiddenblood)_

**Author's note:**

Yay…

Sorry it took so long, I had no idea how to begin this so I had to turn it over in my head like a billion times….

Once again, sorry…

Review please…


	7. the final matches

_Hidden blood: THE FINAL MATCHES_

It was the morning of the exam and Sakura was just waking up from her sleep. She had fallen asleep really late sine she was thinking of what she had read in the Yamanaka library, she simply could not get her mind of it and it bothered her that she couldn't.

Sakura sighed and thought back on her week.

_FLASH__**back**_

_Sakura was walking along the road, not really knowing where to go. She looked around and spotted the library, she walked towards it. She figured that she might just go look to see if there was anything on the Yaman Aku or the Haoko but she, for some reason, doubted that there was._

_She went in and bowed politely for the librarian who smiled at her and gave her a wink. Sakura went further into the library, she knew it like the back of her hand, she had been there almost every day all her childhood._

_She found the shelves that she was looking for, the ones with the old history of the lands. She figured that a great fight, like the one the Yaman Aku and the Haoko had, would be written in one of those books but she knew not to get her hopes up too high._

_She looked around at all of the books, took those out that might contain some info and ignored those that she thought insignificant._

_She sighed after going through one of the shelves and looked at the table with books that she had found useful. She frowned at the large mass of books and figured that she might as well begin to read, so she did._

_She had been through the first half of the books when she was just about to give up but one word held her eyes to the books page. Or it was more like a sentence and a picture. Her breath hitched when she looked at the figures on it, her eyes were wide but she kept on inspecting the picture._

_The fight between the clan heads of the Yaman Aku and the Haoko_

_Were the text under the picture. Her heartbeat was fast and she felt as if she was being strangled. The girl she supposed was from the Yaman Aku had bright blonde hair, it fell to her waist and was in a high ponytail, the girl had bright blue eyes, sparkling with anger, her face was set in a frown, her hands held a sword and she was wearing some kind of purple garment that Sakura could not recognize._

_Her first thought of this person was that she looked so much like Ino, it either had to be fake or Ino was some kind of reincarnation of the woman. Sakura looked closer at the blonde girl and saw something pale white hanging behind her, she figured that it could have been a earlier state of the shintenshin._

_Then she averted her eyes to the other person on the picture. It was a woman again, she had long hair and it was bright pink, just like her own, her eyes were green and fiery, her mouth was set in a hard line, her hands held a sword and she was wearing red robes. But she looked like she was regretting something, she looked like it hurt her to fight that other woman._

_She thought that this person looked a lot like herself. She looked closer at this person too and saw a dark shadow looming over her, looking like it wanted to take over and kill the other woman._

_She thought that it was strange, the Haoko was supposed to be the gentle clan while the Yaman Aku were supposed to be the "killers". But this picture made her uncertain. Wouldn't the Haoko have the lighter shadows instead of the dark and wouldn't the Yaman Aku have the dark shadows instead of the light ones?_

_She bit her lip but could not come up with a answer. She felt a headache coming and decided to borrow the book for later inspection. So she put all the books that she had found back and took the other book under her arm and began her long trek home, all the while thinking of that picture._

_FLASH_

_She found herself training the day after that. She hadn't seen Kakashi, Sasuke or Naruto for a while and felt as if they had forgotten her. She wasn't sad about that, she was more angry and felt betrayed that they would just abandon her like that._

_Wasn't she worth something? Was she really just a nuisance? Was she not worth training? Was she not worth remembering? Did they hate her? Would they be sad if she disappeared? Would they even bat an eyelash if she was badly wounded or dead?_

_All kinds of questions kept on swirling in her head and she almost began to cry, but she just managed to hold her tears back and she wiped her hand over her eyes angrily. She would not cry because of them, she had already cried too much._

_**´That's how they should have it, show then what you can do little girl.´ **__her inner yelled and it suddenly hit Sakura that she had been unusually quiet these last couple of days but she didn't dare ask why._

_**´You are wondering were I have been are you not girl?´**__ Saku asked quietly and looked to the side. Sakura nodded and narrowed her eyes at the trees in front of her._

_**´I have been in here all the time, I can't get out as you know, I was looking through the memories passed onto you but it is memories that you will not be able to see, not before you are ready. And when that time comes, the Yaman Aku will fall and the Haoko will rule.´ **__Saku said in a dark voice._

_Sakura froze as she understood the words, she would fight her rival and with some kind of memories that she knew noting about, her inner claimed that she would kill her rival. Sakura didn't understand, wasn't she supposed to be from the gentle clan? Not from the one who hurt people?_

_She figured that her clan had something to hide, that she had something dark in her, something so dark that the Haokos wanted no one to know of the existence of their inner characters. The ones that clashed with their outer appearance, the appearance of a goody-two-shoe, someone who didn't want anyone to be hurt and would do almost anything to help._

_But she figured that, that might have been the side effect of being a Haoko, that she would have a inner who wanted to kill everyone while the outer were peaceful and wanted nothing more than to see everyone happy._

_She began her training._

_FLASH__**back **__END_

It was with great reluctance that she stood in front of her opponent, Sabaku no Temari or Temari of the sand, daughter of the Kazekage and older sister to her two teammates, one of them using puppets and secretly – for now at least – liked all kinds of girls and a redhead who seemed to want to kill all the people who was in the way for him.

She figured that he would be great friends with her inner, both of them wanted nothing more than to see death and destruction.

But she ignored the girls two brothers in fervor of concentrating on the girl in front of her. She had a scowl on her face and looked as if she wanted to be all other places than here at this moment.

She figured that the girl in front of her was another one to think her weak and pathetic, a little snot nosed kid who should just crawl home to her momma. All the people on the tribunes were buhing, they wanted to see the Uchiha fight as most of them yelled.

As the two girls went to shake hands, Sakura let a little of her inner seep out and whispered to the girl who seemed surprised and at the same time afraid, Sakura figured that she would connect that kind of voce to her brother, the killer.

"_Let's give them a show shall we."_ Sakura had said evilly and with a feral look in her eyes. Temari grinned then, she wouldn't back down from the challenge, she would take it up and she would not lose.

They stood in front of each other, both of them looked determinated, people on the tribunes were still buhing, yelling for the Uchiha to fight. Sakura and Temari looked angry and glared at each other for no reason. Then they were given the sign to begin and both blurred into motion.

The onlookers gasped, they hadn't expected that. They heard weapons clashing but never saw the two girls. They heard a loud clang and then the two girls appeared on either side of the stadium, both of them was panting hard, Sakura was panting a little harder then Temari.

Sakura realized angrily that she still had a long way to go before she was in a really good shape, she cursed herself for having been too infatuated with Uchiha Sasuke and secretly blamed him for her not being in a good shape. She knew, of course, that it was entirely her own fault for not being fit and going too much after the Uchiha.

Then they flew at each other again, this time Temari had her fan ready and was already swinging it. Sakuras eyes widened and she tried to get away but knew that she was at a disadvantage as long as she was in the air. She couldn't evade so she braced herself for being hit instead.

And get hit she did. She landed hard on the ground and rolled a little, pain erupted from her right arm and she figured that it was because of the hit that she had taken and the landing that she had made.

"Good job Sakura, destroy your own arm by throwing your fat body on it, great idea." Sakura grumbled irritably as she stood holding her right arm to her body, she looked up to see the smirking sand girl and she felt anger flare through her veins, but she tried to squish the feeling as soon as it came but it was too late.

Her inner had noticed.

And she wanted to play.

Sakura grabbed her head and sank to her knees as her inner took over, it was a painful experience since her other half tried to take over by force. Temari was smirking, she clearly thought that she had won, Gaara looked closer at the kneeling girl when he felt something malicious appear around her.

"**Hehehehe, think you can win little ****suna girl?"** Saku mocked and looked up at Temari. The other girl to a frightened step back and looked fearfully at the girl in front of her, she reminded her too much of her brother and it scared her.

Saku attacked, she was faster than before, Temari noted as she looked for the girl. She felt a hit to her side and stumbled, a hit from behind, side, side, front, side, faint for the side but hit her in the back. It continued like this, Saku beating Temari.

Then the blood came and then, all of a sudden, they heard someone roar. Both of them looked up to see the blondes youngest little brother clutching the side of his face, sand was circling around him and he looked angry.

Then he attacked.

_(hiddenblood-hiddenblood-hiddenblood-hiddenblood)_

**Author's note:**

I am so sorry that this took so long but I am afraid that I have been hit by a writers block and I am doing all that I can to get it away so that I can write again.

Hope you like the chap and will gimme a review, they always help ^^


	8. when the raccoon goes crazy

_**Hidden Blood;**_** WHEN THE RACOON GOES CRAZY**

Gaara was staring at Saku, bloodlust clearly shown in his, now, oddly shaped eyes. Saku stared right back at him, no fear shown on her face, even though she was more then just a little scared by the sudden killing intent coming from him.

Sand collected slowly around her and rose to her height just as slowly, it was forming a cocoon around her, she growled slightly and tried to jump away from it but it jut followed her. The sand reached her and wrapped around her leg, she cursed loudly.

The sand began to pull her down as more and more sand came and wrapped around her body. As her feet touched the ground, she was pulled forward and slammed into the ground with a pained groan.

More and more sand began to cover her body, the only thing she could do was watch and hope that he would not crush her with the sand. But to her surprise the sand didn't crush her, it was used to transport both her and Gaara to another place, far away from where the exam was taking place. A place were they would not be disturbed.

As the sand left her form and she got a look around, she noticed one thing that had startled her more than anything; and that was Gaara transforming into the one tailed beast that had been residing in him. He got taller and taller, as the evil aura around him grew.

Saku gasped when he was done with his transforming, standing tall and with killing intent rolling off him in giant waves. Sakura was screaming at Saku to run and get cover, but Saku couldn't move, she was frozen in place.

Shukaku raised his big sand encased hand to smack her into the ground or kill her, but to Sakus and Sakuras relief, she managed to evade the giant hand just to fall when the earth shook beneath her.

Saku lost control of the body that she was sharing with Sakura, giving Sakura the chance to take control again. As Sakura had gained full control, she looked up with something shining in her bright green eyes. Shukaku looked at her with amused eyes and swiped at her again. Sakura tried to jump over the hand but wasn't all that lucky as he managed to catch the bottoms of her legs.

Sakura tumbled painfully to the forest floor and lay there, looking up at the giant crazy raccoon and noticed something that she had not noticed before.

And that was Gaara hanging from the front of the beasts head, asleep.

"Crap." She muttered when she noticed that Shukakus hand was, once again, making its was towards her and that she couldn't move her legs. She felt herself being lifted and heard someone mutter the word troublesome.

She smiled slightly at the boy holding her, her smile widened when she saw Naruto on his way to them.

"Sakura-chaaan." Naruto yelled and touched down right in front of them. She grinned at him.

"I think that you have to wake Gaara if you want to win Naruto, he is at the giant things forehead." Sakura told and smiled at the boy who was looking at her worriedly. Naruto grinned slowly at her and faced the big thing.

"Don't die Naruto." Sakura said, just loud enough for Naruto to hear.

"It´s a promise." Naruto said and gave Naruto and Shikamaru a thumb up.

Then the two was off.

_(hiddenblood-hiddenblood-hiddenblood-hiddenblood)_

It was only later, Sakura in the hospital with Shikamaru at her side, that they heard from Naruto who was now lying in a bed in the same room as Sakura. He had told them what had happened before he fell asleep.

Sakura was happy, her inner had been silent ever since the encounter with Shukaku. She looked at Shikamaru with a warm smile on her lips, he had been really nice to her the last couple of hours. She didn't get why he was acting that way to her but she liked it none the less.

Kakashi had been there to check up on them as had Sasuke even though he claimed that he had been forced by Kakashi, they knew better and he had probably been really worried for her and Naruto.

She sighed…

She really hated hospitals…

_(hiddenblood-hiddenblood-hiddenblood-hiddenblood)_

**Author's note:**

New chap, short I know (sorry bout that btw)

Hope you like ^^ (and there was a little Sakushika here, not much but it was there)

Till next time (which I hope will not be as long as it was this time)


	9. once upon a fruitbasket

_**Hidden Blood: **_**ONCE UPON A FRUITBASKET**

Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi was sitting in a clearing, none of them were talking which was quiet amazing, considering the fact that they have Naruto on the team.

"What are we doing here again?" Sasuke grumbled and shifted, he was, clearly, far beyond being annoyed and was just plain out pissed off.

"Picnic, remember?" Sakura said, flashing a smile in Sasukes direction. The only thing that she got in return was a dark frown with a withering glare that clearly said thank-you-captain-obvious-but-I-am-NOT-stupid.

"Sorry **for ruining your oh so great ego**." Sakura mumbled not noticing that Saku had broken through but the others had.

"You okay Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked worriedly and pressed a hand to her forehead.

"Yeah." Sakura mumbled while trying to get the raging Saku under control.

_**´Let me at him, I'll rearrange his pretty little face.´ **_Saku yelled, making Sakura twitch slightly and thinking about where the hell the "cute little face" part had come from.

"Forehead." They heard someone yell, they shifted their attention to the noise and saw Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji and Asuma making their way to them. Ino was waving at Sakura, big evil grin on her face.

"Why are they here?" Naruto asked dumbfounded, he looked at Sakura to see if she knew why but only saw her looking at Ino with a small smirk, which freaked him out a lot since Sakura NEVER smirked. He was thinking that she had been possessed.

Sasuke was looking at the oncoming group with indifference but he was, inwardly, running around in little circles and screaming at Sakura for inviting Ino over. He hated that she had to hang off of him. It was then that Sasuke noticed Sakuras smirk, he blinked and looked closer, trying to see if he was wrong but he wasn't, she was, indeed, smirking.

Kakashi was watching all of them react to Asumas team coming, he laughed inwardly when he saw Narutos expression, he blinked and looked slightly confused at the way Sasuke was reacting and he down right shuddered, yes he SHUDDEDRED, when he saw Sakuras expression and thought that she had been possessed.

Just like the other oh so smart member of the team.

"Yo pig, decided to get off your big ass and move today?" Sakura asked with an all too sweet voice. Now all the people on the clearing thought that she was either possessed, mad or just strange. Even though most of them believed in her being possessed, which wasn't too far from the truth since Saku had the control over Sakuras body at this very moment.

"What is wrong with you forehead?" Ino asked, concern clearly shown in her voice, Saku blinked and grinned at the girl, clearly pleased that she had freaked the other girl out.

"**Aww,**** did the little pig get offended?"** Saku asked with mock concern in her voice. Ino twitched and glowered at Saku, clearly not all too happy with the way she was being treated by the other girl.

Before the fight that had been sure to come could escalate, Kurenais team came, Kiba was grinning widely with Akamaru perching on his head, Shino was indifferent as always, Hinata was fiddling with her fingers and blushing and Kurenai was just smiling as if nothing was wrong in her little world.

Then Gais team came, Lee as enthusiastic as ever, Tenten looking embarrassed, Neji trying to ignore the two spandex wearing freaks and Gai was prancing around, yelling something about youth.

Kakashi twitched and tried to hide further behind his orange book.

While all this had happened, Sakura had gotten control of her body and locked Saku away in a little box in her head that she knew wouldn't take long for her inner personality to break out off, if she really tried hard that is.

"Let's begin then." Sakura chirped and clapped her hands, gaining the attention of all the people there. They spread a big blanket and placed the food, that Asumas team had brought, on the blanket. Then they sat and began to eat.

Sakura spotted a basket that they had forgotten, she want to check it and found that it had fruits inside. She didn't notice someone sneaking up on her so when he shoulder was poked, she shrieked and whirled around to see a exasperated Shikamaru.

"Can I help you?" Sakura asked the Nara who was still looking at her with the exasperated look in his eyes, Sakura frowned and began to glare at the guy.

"Do you want help with those, troublesome woman?" Shikamaru asked, muttering the last part and hoping that Sakura had not heard it but she had and she did not look the least bit happy about what he had said.

"Stupid males." She muttered and turned back to the basket.

She picked the basket up and began to make her way to the other people there. She didn't, however, get all that far before her foot was stuck in a root that she was sure had not been there before, and she was falling forward, fully expecting to land on the ground.

But she didn't.

She felt arms wrap around her middle and pulling her back up and against a hard chest of someone that was definitely male, she looked over her shoulder to see none other than the lazy ass himself. She blushed when she noticed how close their faces were and tried to get away from him, he just tightened his arms around her and smirked lazily at her.

Then their faces was pushed apart, both of them landed on the ground with a thud and looked up to see a scowling Sasuke over them, his right eye was twitching and he looked like he wanted to strangle someone, hopefully that person got to be Shikamaru.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Nara?" Sasuke hissed and turned a angry glare on the other male who shifted and slowly rose from his position on the floor, Sakura doing the same.

"Getting the fruit basket of course." He said with a lazy grin and pointed to the basket that both him and Sakura had forgotten all about before.

Sasuke sighed and shook his head slightly before turning his glare at Sakura.

"You're annoying." He muttered and walked away.

"**Glad to know that you love me chicken-butt."** Saku screamed after him, Sakura immediately clapped her hands over her mouth when she got control of her body and began to blush.

She giggled when she saw Sasuke twitch before his hand went to his hair, she could just picture him muttering something about his hair not looking like a chickens butt. Naruto came up to him and began to yell in Sasukes ear, then a fight began.

As soon as the two was split up, they all went home.

All had bright thoughts of the future.

But none of them could, of course, know that it would all get very much worse in no time at all.

_(hiddenblood-hiddenblood-hiddenblood-hiddenblood)_

**Author's note:**

Wee, I managed to get this done really quick^^

Hope you people like it (yay, it got to be longer than the one before, go meeeeeee)

Till next time XD


	10. when things go wrong

_**Hidden Blood; **_**WHEN THINGS GO WRONG**

It was a couple of days later, Sakura was sitting in front of the library, not really knowing what she was doing there. Her inner had been unusually quiet the last couple of days and it worried Sakura to no end.

She had promised to meet Naruto later, to eat ramen with him. They had tried to get Sasuke and Kakashi to join them but both of them said that they had other things to do. Well Kakashi did, Sasuke just told that he didn't want to be around two losers which was the same as saying that he would not be there.

Sakura began staring at the sky, it was free of any clouds and, unbidden, her thoughts went to the shadow user, Nara Shikamaru. She didn't know why but she had been thinking a awfully lot about the kid the last couple of days.

During her musing, she did not notice the person sitting down next to her, gently muttering the word troublesome before he poked her stomach lightly. She was startled and jumped slightly, but quickly pulled herself together, ready to defend herself should the need for it arise.

"Ah, Shikamaru. You scared me." Sakura said, hand over her heart. Her inner was still quiet.

"Troublesome." Was the only thing she got, he stared at the blue sky and sighed, Sakura was pretty sure that it was because of there being no clouds that he could watch.

They heard a screeching voice somewhere down the road, Shikamaru winced ever so slightly, almost so that no one would be able to notice unless they were really looking.

"I'll cover for you." Sakura said, Shikamaru looked at her with slightly wide eyes before he let a half smile grace his lips. He whispered a small thanks before he left.

Sakura wondered why she said that she would cover for him. But when Ino came she promptly forgot her thoughts and was ready to defend the boy, no matter what.

"Have you seen Shikamaru?" Ino asked icily, Sakura didn't understand why Ino was that way towards her, she hadn't done anything to the girl had she?

"No, I haven't seen him." Sakura muttered and narrowed her eyes at Ino when she nearly growled at her. Still, Sakuras inner was silent and it was worrying Sakura more and more, she had a feeling that her other half was loading energy for something, she just had to figure out what it was for.

Then Ino walked away, Sakura stared after Ino, trying to figure out what she had done to the other girl to make her that hostile and trying to figure out why she had just covered for Shikamaru.

_(hiddenblood-hiddenblood-hiddenblood-hiddenblood)_

Some five hours or so later, Sakura was sitting in Ichiraku Ramen, listening to the boy chattering away about ramen and other pointless things.

Every one in a while Ayame or Teuchi would come and ask them if they wanted more to eat, Naruto said yes most of the times and Sakura was wondering if the boy really had the money to pay for the meal like he had said that he would. If he didn't then Sakura figured that she would have to help with the paying a little.

So when it finally came for the time that they left, she found out that Naruto, indeed, did not have all the money that he needed to pay for the huge amount of food that he had just consumed. Alas Sakura had to help with the paying.

It was when they were standing in front of the booth that Sakura got a really bad feeling. She felt like she should go to the gates but she could, for the life of herself, not figure out why she should go there, surely the only ones there would be the ones on guard duty.

But she left anyways and when she got there she saw Sasuke. He had a backpack with him and his hands was in his pockets, he was scowling like usual.

"What are you doing Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked worriedly, Sasuke stopped but did not turn around or answer her. What Sakura could not see was that his eyes had narrowed and that he was staring intently at the gates not too far from him.

"You're leaving aren't you?" Sakura asked, not noticing the silent tears flowing down her cheeks.

"You really are annoying." Sasuke said and turned around, smirk planted on his face. Sakuras eyes widened and she just stared at him, shock clearly visible in her eyes.

Then something inside Sakura snapped. It was Saku, she had been pending, waiting for the right time to break to the surface, she wanted to see some blood.

And she wanted it now.

"**Ara, it´s the little lonely Uchiha." **Saku said with mocking humor in her voice, Sasukes eyes narrowed and the sharingan activated.

"Who are you and what happened to Sakura?" Sasuke asked coldly, trying to hide that fact that he actually cared a lot for his pink haired team mate.

"**So you really DO care huh little Uchiha. But it is a little too late for that, the Sakura you know are buried deep inside this body. Sure she can see and hear what is happening, but she cannot do anything about it." **Saku snickered evilly, Sasukes eyes narrowed.

"**Trying to capture me in a genjutsu boy? It will not work. That is one of the little abilities that I carry with me. Pretty neat isn't it?" **Saku mocked, letting go of a little too much information but not noticing since she just wanted to hurt someone that much.

She went to attack, she was fast, Sasuke noted, but he was still faster and had a little advantage, being a boy and all, he was a little stronger he knew.

"**You are thinking that you have an advantage are you not? Little boy, I can tell you that you do not have the little advantage that it is that you think you have." **Saku stated cockily, Sasuke decided that he needed to knock her out and just hope for the best.

That is what he did, he caught the out of control Saku off guard and hit a pressure point in her neck, instantly making her fall unconscious.

He caught her falling body and went to lay her down on the stone bench gently.

"I´m sorry." He whispered as he walked away.

_(hiddenblood-hiddenblood-hiddenblood-hiddenblood)_

**Author's note:**

And that was all for now

Hope it was to your satisfaction

And HOLY CRAP I got five reviews for the last chap O.O it made me so happy^^

So this chap was especially for those who reviewed and, of course for the ones who put it on fav and alert (even though I love to get reviews^^)


	11. sensei or not

_**Hidden Blood; **_**SENSEI OR NOT**

Some days had gone by now. A team had been sent out to try and get Sasuke back.

They failed.

Sakura had been confined in her room, their Hokage thought it would be best if she got some time to think. But it just added to the insanity in her. Her inner was boiling mad, it was getting worse and the fact that Sakura could not get out to let her inner went, just made it worse.

Ibiki had been told to go and talk to her, he wasn't to why. Only that he would know when he saw her.

He had walked through the door, confident as ever, and taken a look at her. He still didn´t understand what was wrong with her, she looked perfectly fine to him, just a little down. But when she raised her head and looked into her eyes, he could see it, the insanity she was trying to keep at bay and it worried him.

He took a chair and sat down, Sakura could see that he was ready, should she attack, he talked to her, asked her questions.

Most of the was not answered.

Then he came to the one question that Sakura feared answering.

Did she have voices in her head, telling her what to do?

The answer was simple enough, yes, yes she did but it took her time to answer. She was afraid. She didn't want to get under surveillance. But she could see that if she chose to nt answer this one truthfully, then it would harm her.

She really just wanted to see her friends again.

But she answered and it was the truth that she decided to tell him, she could see that it pleased him that she had told him the truth. The subtle smile on his face made her feel proud in some sort of twisted way that she did not recognize.

She really wanted to give him reasons to smile some more.

Then he said that he had to go, she frowned and asked if he would come again, she didn't want to be alone anymore, it made the voice in her head harder to endure.

He had looked at her for a while, contemplating his answer, then he said that he would be there later, he might bring a friend with him. He told her that she might like the friend of his, Sakura just smiled, happy to know that he would come and visit her again.

She felt like she was forgotten.

Of course she wouldn't know that a certain cloud watcher was thinking about her every day or that her other teammate was wondering were she had went, especially since she had not told him anything about her leaving.

She didn't know how long Ibiki had been gone but when he came back he really did have a friend with him.

Sakura recognized her immediately.

Mitarashi Anko, the snake woman and the second examinator. Sakura was happy not to be alone.

They talked, as if they had been old friends, someone what had known each other for years.

Then Ibiki gave her a offer, he and Anko would help her train if she would let them study her inner or her voices as they said. She had thought about it for a while. Then she had agreed, she was allowed to go out the day after.

She had then met up with Ino. The girl had not been too friendly and Sakura really didn't know why.

They had talked or Sakura had, Ino was ignoring her to the best of her abilities and was just staring into space but she still heard every word that her once friend had said to her and she was agreeing to some point.

They should make a truce.

Stay away from each other until they were both strong enough and then they would fight and the winner would decide what should happen after the fight that they would have.

They didn't decide a date for the fight. They both had a feeling that they would know when it was time.

Then they went their own ways.

Sakura to Ibiki and Anko.

Ino to her family.

Both of them would be training.

_They didn't know that something would interrupt that training and demand their attention soon…_

_(hiddenblood-hiddenblood-hiddenblood-hiddenblood)_

**Author's note:**

…

That turned out to be quiet the filler huh?

And wow, it turned out WAY different than I had expected it to be… Geeze…

Anyways, hope it was okay ^W^


	12. when old friends return

_**Hidden Blood; **_**WHEN OLD FRIENDS RETURN**

Sakura had been training under Ibiki and Anko for a couple of weeks. It was hard and they didn't go easy on her.

They fiddled with her head, took a look at her inner. They were frightened by all the malice in her inner voice and questioned her about it but she just didn't know how to explain to them that she had, had the voice ever since she was a little girl.

But she explained to the best of her ability.

It was this day, she was sitting with Shikamaru at the ramen stand, she had no idea as to why she had asked him to come and sit with her but she had and voila, here they were.

None of them was talking, Shikamaru was staring at her in awe and somewhat disgust. It would be understandable, the disgust that is, since she was eating like Naruto would, just gobbling it all down in her haste to get something proper in her stomach.

When Sakura had finished and paid, with a little help from Shikamaru, they went on a little walk, their feet lead them to the village gates.

It was then Sakura remembered something she had overheard.

Naruto had gone out of the village with Jiraya to get Sasuke back but he didn't tell her and it saddened her to the point were her inner would be able to take over that much easier, Sakura thought she was weak, letting her mind being controlled like that but she simply couldn't do anything about it.

She couldn't find the strength to do so.

It was then she had been forced to live with Shikamaru in a little apartment, none of the two understood why but they accepted it all the same. And Sakura noticed, after a little while of being with him, that his presence helped her fight against the insane part of her.

They stopped in front of the gates, none of them had any idea as to why their feet had led them there but when they saw the three people come from outside they were somewhat relieved.

Because on the inside they knew who it was, even when they weren't able to see them properly.

The figures came closer and closer. Sakura and Shikamaru could conclude that their instinct had been right, it was them.

Naruto.

Jiraya.

Sasuke.

Sakura gave off a weak smile, her inner was beginning to stir in her head and she needed to concentrate to get her to calm down, Shikamaru noticed her struggle and put a comforting hand on her shoulder, she looked up at him, grateful for his silent support.

It was then Naruto came in, shouting Sakuras name and tackling her in a hug, it broke her concentration and her inner woke up.

A puff of smoke and then there were two Sakuras, the normal Sakura and her inner. Sakura looked at Shikamaru with a sigh, both of them knew that they would be restraining Sakuras unruly inner again, as they had been doing so many times before.

Naruto, Sasuke and Jiraya was looking at her inner with confusion in their eyes.

"**I won't go back this time girl."** Saku yelled in her rage, the civilians in the area backed away from Sakuras frantic inner, most of them had gotten used to those kinds of things happening when they were around Sakura these days but no one questioned it.

"Tch, how troublesome." Shikamaru muttered as he watched the angry Saku.

"Sorry Shika." Sakura muttered but didn't even once avert her eyes from her inner who was by now looking angrily around her, trying to find someone to hit.

He eyes landed on the three newcomers and a sinister smile spread on her lips.

Sakuras eyes widened when she saw that particular smile directed at her friends and realised that she would have to protect them.

Her inner was ready to jump when Anko interfered, she jumped down behind Saku and knocked the girls feet from under her causing her to fall hard on her back, air being pushed out of her lungs in a hard whoosh.

"You just can't keep that under control can you Haruno?" Anko asked with a laugh, Sakura gave the woman a tired smile and sighed, she hadn't slept properly ever since Sasuke had left, afraid that her inner would somehow gain control over her while she slept.

"Sorry." Sakura said with a small smile that didn't quiet reach her eyes, Anko frowned.

"If you can't give a true smile then don't do it at all." The woman muttered.

Then they looked back down at Saku, who was still sitting on the ground, looking out of place. Sakura really wanted that part of her off the streets. She didn't want people to see that she, on the inside, slowly was becoming insane.

"You three go to the hokage and rapport." Anko said to the three that had just witnessed something that they shouldn't have.

Sakura sighed but was happy none the less.

Some of her old friends had just returned, things couldn't get better.

It could only get worse.

_How right that would be_

_(hiddenblood-hiddenblood-hiddenblood-hiddenblood)_

**Author's note:**

And that was that…

Hope it was okay ^^

And holy snap the story have 3260 hits, 18 favs and 15 alerts O.o

OMG I´m SOOO happy right now XD

AH well, review please, makes me happy ^^


	13. more then one

_**Hidden Blood; **_**MORE THEN ONE**

Ever since Sakura had found out what she could do with her inner and who she really was, she had thought that she was the only one being able to do the things.

She spend most of her time alone, trying to get a hang on her inner, it was hard but at the same time it was something that she had to do if she didn't want to hurt anyone.

She was alone, felt miserable and she really needed someone who understood what she was going through.

The only problem with that was that no one from her family line, that she knew of, were alive and it bugged her.

Because, there should be someone somewhere right?

She couldn't be the only one right?

But there wasn't anyone like her, there wasn't anyone who understood what she was going through, there wasn't anyone there to calm her down, there wasn't anyone to help her through her tears, there just weren't.

She didn't have any family tree, it had been burned long before she had been born.

Burned by none other than the Yaman Aku.

And it just set her off. She really didn't like that clan and as such, she really didn't like Ino.

She disliked the girl even more because she rubbed that much against Shikamaru and it was just so annoying and Sakura really didn't know why she even cared about Shikamaru like that, it wasn't like they were together.

She just needed to get her heart to believe that too.

Because she knew, deep, deep down, that she was falling for the shadow user.

She was just too afraid to admit it.

You could call her a coward and it would be true.

Or you could call her considerate, her inner was, after all, very unstable and she didn't want to accidentally hurt anyone, no matter how much she might hate the person.

Sakura had taken to eating ramen all the time, just to get her mind of things and because it was the only food that didn't make her inner do disgusting sounds and tell her how much she hated the food.

She had taken to look at the clouds when she could, just to sate her inners creativity and to get some peace into her own soul.

She even got perverted books for her inner, none other than the books that her old teacher liked to read but she was smart. She knew that she was too young to read them so she disguised them and was on high alert whenever she did so.

The only reason that she read those books was that it was the only books her inner would accept.

It didn't mean that she liked to do any of the things but she did it so her inner wouldn't force herself out to get the things by force and it held the thing inside her quiet for most of the time.

She was strengthening the walls she had build around her mind, every time her inner tried to get out, she strengthened them. She didn't like her inner getting out.

She was too much like Gaara had been under the exam and she didn't like it.

_(hiddenblood-hiddenblood-hiddenblood-hiddenblood)_

It had been a sunny day when she was called to the hokage office.

The day had begun badly, she couldn't get ramen since both Ayame and Teuchi had ended up sick, she couldn't watch the clouds and her book had disappeared.

So it was with a great headache and a inner that was screaming her lungs out, that she walked to the office.

She really didn't want to but she had to.

When she stepped into the office she could feel that there was something wrong, she didn't know what it was just that the air seemed to be somewhat heavier than it usually was and it bothered her slightly.

But she didn't say it aloud.

Tsunade looked at her with a grim expression, as if she was about to tell her that someone important to her had died.

But when she began to talk it was something entirely different.

"We found some of your family members." She said "They live all over the world but few of them have the inner and most of them doesn't even know that ninja exist."

Sakura was looking at her, the words hadn't seeped in yet but when they did a small smile spread on her face.

"It´s good that they don't have to go through this." She said, Tsunade gave her a tired smile and said that it was all she had to say.

Sakura bowed and walked out.

Thinking about her family members, the family members that she had known nothing about until three minutes ago, she was happy that they didn't have to go through the things that she had been through, but at the same time it saddened her, she really wanted someone to talk to about this.

It just seemed that the world was against her these days.

_(hiddenblood-hiddenblood-hiddenblood-hiddenblood)_

**Author's note:**

I know another short one and at the same time it is a filler -___-;;

I fully understand it if you hate me right now…

But the next chap will have some ShikaSaku action and I am looking forward to writing that and I desperately hope that I will be able to make it longer than this pathetic one…

GODS…

Oh well onto something that I am happy about XD, MY B-DAY IS TOMORROW YAY^^

Oh wells, till next time and please review…


	14. when getting a boyfriend

_**Hidden Blood; **_**WHEN GETTING A BOYFRIEND**

Sakura was sitting at Ichiraku, eating ramen like a horse because she had just had the most tiring training session ever with Ibiki, she didn't get why the guy insisted that she should have all those hard lectures that she would rather be without.

Teuchi was giving her a funny smile, she probably reminded him of Naruto when he was eating, not that she really cared but still. She smiled up at him and asked for another bowl, which would be her fifth bowl in 20 minutes a feat that she, for some strange reason, was proud of.

And then there was the fact that as long as she was eating the ramen her inner would shut up and leave her alone which was something she really loved.

When she was finally done and had paid she went out to get some air, she met Shikamaru on her way and he asked if he could follow her and she let him, they continued to walk in a comfortable silence.

Shikamaru grabbed onto Sakuras hand, it startled her slightly and she looked at him in curiosity, he smiled at her when he noticed that she was looking at him, she smiled back at him.

He led her to a little hilltop, it was encased in big trees and there was a small pond, it was a nice and calming place and Sakura really liked it, she looked at Shikamaru and noticed that he had lied down, he was looking at the sky and she decided that she might as well lie down next to him.

They were just lying there, looking at the clouds, Sakura was halfway asleep and Shikamaru was steadily inching closer to the girl that was lying at his side.

He smiled softly when he noticed that she was falling asleep, why did she look so darn cute like that? Oh yeah, it might be because he liked her, as in loved her, he just needed to tell her that he liked her like that and he needed her to be awake for that.

He shook her shoulder slightly, trying not to startle her too much, she opened her eyes fully and looked up at him, he could see that she wanted to ask questions but he put a finger to her lips tenderly, he had something to say now and he didn't want to be interrupted while he was saying it.

Sakura seemed to understand what he wanted and closed her mouth tightly, waiting with baited breath for him to speak.

"I… Have wanted to tell you something for a long, long time Sakura." He began, Sakura nodded and he took a deep breath, trying to steady himself so that he would not stutter too bad, he hated to stutter, it just wasn't cool.

"I really like you." He said and saw her eyes widen a little, she opened her mouth slightly and allowed herself to take a deep breath to compose herself, Shikamaru felt himself tense and wait or her answer. He didn't realise that he was holding his breath.

"As in love or…?" she asked hesitantly, he let his breath puff out and realised that he needed her to understand completely what it was he meant, he understood her need, she had been left by that damned Uchiha on a bench once.

"Yes, as in love." He said and felt a blush rise to his cheeks, Sakura was looking at the sky again, he could see that she was thinking about his words and if it was words that she would be able to trust.

"I… I think that I might like you too, but it´s too soon for me to say if I love you… Sorry." She said and turned to him, he could see the tears in her eyes but understood why she wanted to take it slow, again it was all that damned Uchihas fault. He had her heart and then he just stomped on it, how could he be that stupid?

"I understand, just tell me when you are ready." Shikamaru said and grinned at her, he looked so happy and Sakura could not help but smile back at him.

They spend the rest of their day there, looking at the pretty sky with all the clouds.

"Hey, doesn't that one look like a bowl of ramen?" Sakura asked and pointed at the sky.

"Yeah, it does." Shikamaru said and smiled.

_(hiddenblood-hiddenblood-hiddenblood-hiddenblood)_

Then Sakura had to move in with Shikamaru for some reason, none of the two were told why, they were just put together in the same apartment and told that they would be living together until further notice.

And it was fine with Shikamaru, he could be closer to the girl he loved and try to get her to feel the same about him, that would really be something for him and he would be so happy and would make sure that she would forget the Uchiha.

Their days in the apartment was calm and cosy, they talked and got to know each other, Sakura began to like him more and more.

It was two weeks after they had moved together that Sakura realised that she loved the lazy shadow user just as much as he loved her and as such she began to gather her courage to tell him her feelings.

"Shikamaru, I have something to tell you." She said one day when she had gotten her courage up, they sat down on the couch, Shikamaru with curiousness in his dark eyes and Sakura with a blush on her face.

"I… I love you Shikamaru." Sakura said, her face becoming hotter with each word that left her mouth, Shikamarus eyes widened and he felt a broad and goofy smile spread on his face, that was something that made him unusually happy and he liked the feeling of it.

Then he did something that Sakura hadn't expected, he swooped down and gave her a kiss that told her just how happy he was and she felt giddy on the inside.

"So, does that make you my girlfriend?" Shikamaru asked with a teasing tone, Sakura looked up at him with mischievousness in her bright green eyes.

"I guess it does boyfriend." Sakura said and kissed him.

_(hiddenblood-hiddenblood-hiddenblood-hiddenblood)_

**Author's note:**

Sorry for the long wait, I just had the problem of not knowing how to begin this and then I wrote my ItachiXxSakura oneshot and voila, inspiration…

Anyways… Hope you like it and please review…

And again, sorry about my tardiness…


	15. when others learn of the past

_**Hidden Blood; **_**WHEN OTHERS LEARN OF THE PAST**

Sakura was sitting outside the hokages office, she could hear Ibiki and Anko shouting on the other side of the door, she knew that Tsunade was in there too and she was guessing that the woman was getting pretty angry as of now.

The door slammed open and she was met with the sight of a glaring Anko who told her to come inside for a talk, Sakura shuddered but did as she was told and rose slowly from her seat to go into the room.

She was told to take a seat in a chair, right in front of a irate hokage, she was red in the face and looked ready to destroy something, Sakura shuddered inwardly.

"Why haven't you told us?" Tsunade asked, Sakura was confused and showed it by tilting her head a little to the side.

"About the past of your family and Inos." Tsunade said and placed her head in her hands, she looked ready to break down, a sight that Sakura had never thought that she would see.

"I didn't really know anything about it myself you know." Sakura whispered and looked at the floor, she felt that she had done something bad and was now waiting for her punishment.

"I see." Tsunade muttered. "I want you to tell the rookie nine and team Gai about it soon, actually tomorrow would be good, I can get you a room. I will be there together with Ibiki and Anko."

Sakura looked up, she was too stunned to say anything. She had to tell them about that and Ino of all people had to be present for it, god what a nightmare.

"Fine." She muttered, she knew that she didn't have any say in the matter and that it would be easier to just give in and let it happen.

"Good, meet me here tomorrow at noon." Tsunade said and dismissed Sakura.

_(hiddenblood-hiddenblood-hiddenblood-hiddenblood)_

Sakura was sitting in her and Shikamarus apartment, she was waiting for her boyfriend to get home. He, apparently, had a mission with his team today and she couldn't wait to see him and tell him about what she had to do.

She had opted to laying on their shared bed and stare at the ceiling, Saku was raging in the back of her head, trying to get out and wreak some havoc.

Then the door opened to the room, Sakura lifted her head to see Shikamaru advance upon her with a small smile only for her on his face, Sakura smiled back and laid her head back down on the mattress.

"I have something to tell you." She said as he lay down beside her, he sighed and muttered the word troublesome.

"Tsunade want me to tell all the people in rookie nine and team Gai about _that_." Sakura said and turned to him, he looked surprised, then a smile spread on his face.

"We can make this official then, don't worry about Ino by the way, I'll protect you against her." Shikamaru said without troublesome being added in his sentence, truly an amazing feat for the lazy male.

"Thank you Shika." Sakura murmured and curled up beside him, he wrapped a arm around her and let a soft smile appear on his face before he let himself drift off to sleep.

_(hiddenblood-hiddenblood-hiddenblood-hiddenblood)_

Sakura and Shikamaru was the first ones to get to the meeting, Ino and Kakashi was last. Sakura was beginning to get more and more nervous, she didn't really like this and she really didn't want to be there but Shikamaru wouldn't let go of her.

"Sakura here has something to tell us, it involves Ino too." Tsunade said and let Sakura step forward with Shikamaru right behind her, with a comforting hand on the small of her back.

"Um well, you see… There is this legend about my family and Inos… In it is some… Nasty things… But maybe I should explain some of the things that I have figured out about the clans… Inos clan was called the Yaman Aku or the bloody clan, my clan was called the Haoko…

"Both clans had impeccable was to interrogate and the Yaman wanted to know the Haokos techniques but the clan didn't want to share, thus a bloody war between the two clans broke out. Almost all of the Haoko was eliminated but a woman, a pregnant woman survived, the clan continued to live on and, eventually, became the Haruno.

"The Yaman was happy to know that their enemy clan had been destroyed and continued to live their lives, their clan became the Yamanaka as we know them today." Sakura explained and took a deep breath.

The room was silent, one would be able to hear a needle drop to the floor without a problem, then they began to talk, Sakura was getting paler as the seconds ticked by and the only one to notice was Shikamaru who turned her to him and gave her a tight hug.

She relaxed immediately and wound her arms around him, no one seemed to notice until Ino shrieked for Sakura to get away from her Shikamaru, Sakuras arms tightened around the boy as she fought Saku over the dominance of her body.

Shikamaru knew that Sakura was struggling and, for that same reason, only sent Ino a cold look as he poofed the two away from the room to their apartment where he proceeded to calm his girlfriend down.

_(hiddenblood-hiddenblood-hiddenblood-hiddenblood)_

**Author's note:**

Sorry for the long wait ^^'', heh what can I say??? Other that I can be just as lazy as Shikamaru and Kakashi can…

Other than that… Please review and thank you XD


	16. when she snapped

_**Hidden Blood; **_**WHEN SHE SNAPPED**

Some weeks later and one would find team Kakashi and team Asuma in a clearing, trying to relax but it was a little hard with the tension raging between the two girls.

"Aww, is something wrong forehead?" Ino asked in mock concern when she saw Sakuras face contort in pain, her inner had been trying to get out ever since they had been placed in the same clearing as Ino and Sakura was desperately trying to hold her inner in but it just didn't seem to work.

It definitely didn't help that Ino was mocking her all the time, in Sakus book that was the same as asking for death.

"Naww, did you hit your hand?" Ino asked after she had "accidentally" stepped on it, Sakura could feel her control slip more and more as Ino continued with her taunts, she really hated the girl at this moment and she really wanted her to go away so that her inner would stay in her head.

**´Let me out, I will rip that asshat into pieces.´** Saku screamed and banged into the defenses that Sakura had build up inside her head.

Sakura was wincing, her and Ino was alone for some reason, the boys were out there somewhere, trying to catch Kakashi and Asuma.

Ino poked Sakura which caused the pinkette to loose her concentration and let her inner out, her inner was steaming.

"**So you are the bitch who keeps on annoying me huh?"** Saku screamed and charged at Ino, her fist was raised and she was ready to give the other girl a mighty punch when she felt her body freeze, she looked behind her with some trouble and saw Shikamaru there, he was holding onto her with his Kagemane no jutsu.

Sakura was relieved and was praising Shikamaru to the heavens for stopping her other half from tearing Ino into pieces.

"What is going on here?" Kakashi asked as the other people jumped into the clearing.

"It seems that Ino managed to annoy Sakura enough to bring out the evil half." Shikamaru said, the other boys looked a little stunned but none of them said anything, they didn't want to get on Sakus bad side, she looked ready to commit murder to someone.

Ino was just standing there with a smug smile on her pretty face, Saku turned her head and saw the smile, she was instantly in murder mode again and ripped herself free from the jutsu that Shikamaru had placed upon her.

She landed a fist right in Inos face with a mighty roar, the hit had send Ino flying through several trees, Sakura began to follow but was, all of a sudden, enveloped by two sets of arms, two was clad in bright orange and the other two was bare.

"Sakura-chan, you need to calm down." Naruto wailed as he clung to the girl, her eyes turned to him, she really wanted to punch him but the other boy was preventing that, which was something that she wasn't all too fond of.

"Sakura, you can't let her win." Shikamaru muttered and buried his face in her hair, Sakuras body relaxed and her eyes slid shut.

When her eyes opened again, it was easy to tell that it was the real Sakura in control again, she looked at the many destroyed trees and could feel some sadness envelope her, she hadn't wanted to do that.

Then Ino came marching, she looked angry beyond reason.

She pointed at Sakura and proceeded to stand like that, panting.

"I want to fight you. We train two months and then we settle this." She screamed and walked away with angry steps.

Sakura fell to the forest floor on her knees and began to sob, she didn't want to loose her friend, she really didn't.

She would have to make Ino see that they could be friends, despite their families pasts.

"Two months… Ino, you better be prepared." Sakura said as she stood and walked the opposite direction.

The boys were just standing there, none of them knowing what to do wit themselves.

_(hiddenblood-hiddenblood-hiddenblood-hiddenblood)_

**Author's note:**

Ouchy, I think Ino couldn't really take it anymore XP

Oh well, review please, it makes me happy^^


	17. I love her I hate her

**_Hidden Blood; _I LOVE HER I HATE HER**

_Every time we lie awake_

_After every hit we take_

_Every feeling that I get_

_But I haven't missed you yet_

* * *

Sakura was standing in front of the memorial stone, looking at the names.

She didn't really know any of the people on the stone, not that she cared much about that at the moment. She just felt like standing there.

She felt someone land beside her and looked to her side to see Kakashi, he was looking at the stone, his book wasn't even in his hands.

She was guessing that he was mourning the people he knew that was on the stone, she felt sorry for him but wouldn't say it, knowing that it was the last thing he needed.

She wondered how it would be to have someone she knew on the stone but couldn't really imagine it.

Then she thought of Ino.

She didn't really know why this had begun.

One thing was sure, she would win that fight, no matter what.

* * *

_Every roommate kept awake_

_By every sigh and scream we make_

_All the feelings that I get_

_But I still don´t miss you yet_

* * *

She remembered a time when things had only been a game, when her and Ino had been best friends.

They had been on a camp with the girls from the class.

It had been a nice trip, right up until the time when her and Ino had a argument.

Their first one.

None of them got any sleep that night.

* * *

_Only when I stop to think about it_

* * *

Sakura was walking down the street and, without realising it, walked to the Yamanaka flower store.

She stopped and looked inside.

She saw Ino, she was joking around with her mom but Sakura could see the bruises that she had from the training she had already been doing.

But Ino seemed happy and it, for some reason made her smile.

* * *

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

* * *

She didn't know why she even cared about Ino at that moment.

Her in front of the flower store, Ino inside.

Both of them were nothing like friends at the moment.

At some level Sakura really despised the other girl.

She really didn't understand her own feelings.

One minute she hated the blond and the next she loved her, like the sister she never had.

* * *

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

* * *

Ino looked out and froze as soon as she lied her eyes on her pink haired rival.

A frown settled on the blondes face and she stuck her tongue out.

Sakura sighed and continued to walk.

No, she really didn't know why she even cared about her in the slightest.

* * *

_Every time we lie awake_

_After every hit we take_

_Every feeling that I get_

_But I haven't missed you yet_

* * *

She was lying in her bed after a hard day of training.

She had seen Ino again that day, training her butt off.

Both of them got hit by their teachers, both of them felt weak, both of them wanted to prove that they were stronger than the other.

They were both lying in their rooms, unbeknownst to them, they were both awake and thinking about the other.

"I don't miss her." They whispered at the same time.

* * *

_Only when I stop to think about it_

* * *

Sakura was standing in front of the memorial again, thinking about Ino.

She had discovered that she thought better when she was here, standing in front of the stone.

* * *

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

* * *

She hadn't seen Ino for a long time now and she was beginning to worry about her.

As soon as the thought was in her head she discarded it.

Why should she care for someone who hated her?

* * *

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

* * *

She walked home to the apartment, she knew that it would be empty, Shikamaru was on a mission.

She saw a glimpse of blonde and turned her head to it but nothing was there.

She sighed and continued to walk.

She really didn't know why she tried.

* * *

_Only when I stop to think_

_About you, I know_

_Only when you stop to think_

_About me, do you know_

* * *

Sakura looked out her window, it was raining harshly.

She looked towards the place that she knew Ino lived.

It was at these times that she really wished that they were still friends. She didn't know that Ino was having the exact same thoughts as her at that moment.

* * *

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

* * *

When really thinking about it, Sakura really hated Ino.

She hated the way she laughed, the way she smiled, she just hated everything about her.

But on the inside she knew that it was only something she was pretending.

Just so the fight that they would have soon wouldn't be that hard to live through.

* * *

_You hate everything about me_

_Why do you love me_

* * *

She knew Ino hated her.

It had been there ever since Sakura found out about the Haoko.

But then again.

At some level she knew that Ino still cared.

Even though she wouldn't admit it.

* * *

_I hate_

_You hate_

_I hate_

_You love me_

* * *

When really thinking about it, Sakura knew that many of the things that she hated was things Ino hated too.

It was sad, really.

They had been so much together that they had adapted and begun to like the same things.

And even though Ino said that she hated her, Sakura knew that somewhere, deep, deep down, Ino still liked her.

Even though she wouldn't admit it.

* * *

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

* * *

Sakura was standing in the apartment in front of a full body mirror.

She could see all the scars that she would have from the training she had been through in the last two months.

It was all Inos fault.

She really hated her.

But then again. Ino HAD helped her get stronger.

So there was still that tiny spark in her that said that she loved the other girl, despite it all…

The fight was tomorrow.

_(hiddenblood-hiddenblood-hiddenblood-hiddenblood)_

**Author's note:**

This didn't really turn out the way that I had expected it to but oh well…

Hope you liked it and please review XD

* * *


	18. when former friends battle

_**Hidden Blood; **_**WHEN FORMER FRIENDS BATTLE**

Sakura was making her way to the training grounds, she knew that Ino would be there already. The girl seemed to have a internal clock when it came to Sakura. She knew exactly when Sakura would be at a place. Sakura thought that it was somewhat spooky but she never commented it.

She could see the clearing that their fight would begin at, just as she thought, Ino was standing in the middle. She looked confident.

No one was there besides her and Ino, all was silent, not even the small animals were making any sounds. It was creepy to say the least.

She came to a halt in front of her rival. Sakura was getting nervous, she could see Ino shifting a little and conclude that she wasn't the only one getting nervous now. It was reassuring.

"Let's begin." Ino said and disappeared from view, Sakura sighed and spread her chakra out to see if she could find the other girl. She could feel something behind the trees. She concentrated on it but found out that it was nothing else than a little squirrel.

Something wished through the air and it was only with luck and ninja reflexes that Sakura managed to duck, she found out that it was two kunais, they had tags attached to them. Sakura studied them a little more and found out just what kinds of tags they were.

Exploding tags.

She sprang out of the way just in time to not get bashed into pieces by the blast. She sighed heavily and leaned against a tree. She knew that she was stupid by doing that but she didn't really care much about it.

She heard something swish through the air and jumped out of the way, she saw that it had been to kunais, again with exploding tags tied to them.

She decided that she needed to take this a little more serious and thought back to the things she had been trying to improve these past two months. Her speed, that now rivaled even Lees, and her Taijutsu, even though it still needed a little work.

She could beet Ino, she knew that but she didn't really want to. Ino was her friend and she knew that if she got a little too carried away then her Inner would come out and join that fight and that was something Sakura didn't want to happen.

The only way that she could prevent that was by keeping her calm in the situation that she was in at the moment.

She spread her chakra out again and actually found Ino this time, she was hiding in a tree not too far away, she was good at hiding, Sakura noted as she began to prepare herself.

Ino threw two more kunais, again they had exploding tags on them, Sakura moved as fast as she could and ended up behind the other girl. She didn't say anything, she just took a kunai out silently and pressed it to the other girls neck.

She knew that Ino was making seals for the kawarimi so she pressed the kunai against her neck, just a little harder and drawing blood.

But Ino didn't stop, she just continued and, as she finished, got replaced by a log.

Sakura cursed her stupidity and tried to find the other girl again.

It took her longer this time, seeing as the other girl had managed to get far away this time. Sakura sighed slightly and moved towards Ino again.

"Has wittle forehead gone weak?" Ino taunted as she threw some shurikens after the other girl, Sakura could feel her other half begin to stir and knew that it was bad.

Ino had a mocking smile on her face and Sakura knew that something bad was about to happen to her, or Ino, depending on what the other girl would say to her, if she would say anything at all.

"Aw, are you that weak Sakura? Do you need me to go and call your mommy?" Ino asked and faked a pout, Saku woke and began to prod Sakuras barriers but when she found out just who they were fighting, she took over with force and Sakura just knew that it would leave a giant headache.

Saku looked around, her eyes found her target, Ino.

"**You thought that you could get away with that huh little girl." **Saku mocked as she advance on the suddenly pale girl in front of her.

"G-go away." Ino stammered which triggered a feral smile from Saku who just walked faster.

"**Not so almighty now." **Saku said when she was right in front of the terrified girl who shuddered. Ino tried to back away but eventually found herself backed into a tree.

"**No worries, I won't kill you." **Saku muttered as she leant towards the other girl.

Ino was shaking badly and Saku knew that she ha practically won but she wanted to be completely sure so she raised her right hand and placed it in front of the others face, she curled her hand into a fist. Ino winced and closed her eyes, a stupid thing to do.

Saku moved her hand quickly and tapped a pressure point which made the other girl pass out.

Kakashi and Asuma came into the clearing and saw Ino, sitting at the bottom of a tree, Sakura was standing over the other girl. She was just looking down at her, no emotion on her face.

"She's okay." Sakura muttered and walked away.

She had won but she didn't feel any better.

She sighed and walked home.

She would have to talk to Ino tomorrow.

_(hiddenblood-hiddenblood-hiddenblood-hiddenblood)_

Sakura found out that Ino had been sent to the hospital, just to make sure that Saku hadn't done anything to her that would need treatment, so that was were Sakura was heading now.

She entered the hospital and asked were she was, as soon as she had the room number, she was on her way to talk to her best friend turned rival.

She stepped into the room to find Chouji in there, he was talking silently with Ino who was actually smiling happily but the smile disappeared the instant Sakura came into the room.

"Can I talk to Ino alone Chouji, please?" Sakura asked. Chouji looked at Ino who nodded slowly to show that she would be fine on her own, he moved out and Sakura sat down on the chair that Chouji had been seated at before.

"Ino… Can we be friends again?" Sakura asked quietly, Ino wouldn't look at her but she could see the girl twitch slightly.

"I don't know Sakura, I really don't know." Ino said.

Sakura sighed sadly.

"I see… Um, see you later then." Sakura said and moved out of the room.

"Give me some time." Ino said, just as Sakura was about to walk out of the door, Sakura stopped and smiled, she gave Ino a thumb up and skipped out of the room, she could hear Ino giggle from the other side of the door.

Sakura went home with a good feeling in her stomach.

She hadn't lost her friend after all.

_(hiddenblood-hiddenblood-hiddenblood-hiddenblood)_

**Author's note:**

Uh yeah… You have now seen one of my BAD fighting scenes -___-;;

Oh well… Only one chap left XP


	19. what happened after

_**Hidden Blood; **_**WHAT HAPPENED AFTER**

_Nine__ years after:_

Sakura was walking down the street, she was holding onto a small girl with emerald green eyes and black hair put in a style similar to her fathers.

The little girl was grinning cheekily as she looked around the village, she was four years old and was named Ai.

She was a cute little girl with a big heart.

Sakura saw her blonde friend Ino walking towards her with her little baby boy at hand. He was big boned, just like his dad, had his mothers blonde hair and his fathers gentle nature, he was four years old too, he was named Cho.

"Forehead." Ino screamed.

"Pig." Sakura retailed and gave her friend a big smile. She let go of her girls hand just as Ino let go of her boys hand. The two kids ran to make a sandcastle while their parents sat down to talk.

As they sat there and talked they didn't notice their husbands coming towards them.

The two men slid into a seat besides the two women and laid their arms around them, Sakura and Ino both tensed but relaxed when they saw who it was.

They both scolded their husbands who just laughed it off.

"Ne ne, Sakura… You have to help me find a dress for tomorrow." Ino said in a hyper voice.

"Sure Ino, I will." Sakura said and grinned back to her best friend and sometimes rival.

They walked back to Inos and Choujis house to pick out her dress for the upcoming birthday for their two kids birthday.

The two had been born on the exact same day and on the exact same time.

Yep, life was perfect.

_(hiddenblood-hiddenblood-hiddenblood-hiddenblood)_

**Author's note:**

And the story is done…

I am thinking about writing some sort of continuation of this story…

But it would be about the two kids, Ai and Cho…

Anyway, tell me what you think and that you for not giving up on the story whenever it turned stupid XP


End file.
